


Where the Heaven Are We?

by Gebiurl (fookin_tossah)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, but I think I was tame on the cursing this time, cursing cause I'm a fucking potty mouth, sex scene that's not super graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fookin_tossah/pseuds/Gebiurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes weed, some weird indie band, and Zayn. Zayn likes art and not-Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Heaven Are We?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallingLikeThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/gifts).



> ‘Something About Ghosts’ is a fictional band based off a few bands IRL. All the quotes throughout the fic are song lyrics from the band (actually written by me) but yeah. 
> 
> Also. I had three prompts that I just combined together, hope that's alright. I just couldn't pick. Super late cause I'm a POS. But here you go. Hope you enjoy it, sweetie. :)
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy :)

_And when you’re gone_

_I find myself asking_

_“Where the Hell are you?”_

**  
**  


“The new guy with the face in our class lives in the haunted part of my complex,” Louis states seriously as he sits down beside of Liam, causing the older one to groan and roll his eyes. “Honestly, Liam, you’re supposed to be the mature one. Eye-rolling is totes ninth year us. Not Uni students us.”

Liam rolls his eyes again because he’s a _child_. Louis sticks his tongue out and then huffs loudly. “Liam. I’m serious. The guy--

“Yeah, yeah, the guy with the face lives in the haunted flat, I heard you, Lou.”

“Good. But yeah. He lives in the haunted dorm room. I should offer my services. Help him clean out the ghosts. Sounds believable right?” Louis asks lightly and proceeds to stab his mac and cheese, curling up further on the couch.

“Is this just another one of your tricks to get into another guy’s pants?” Liam asks and bless Liam, sweet, innocent, lovely Liam who’s only ever had sex with serious girlfriends and watches Toy Story on the regular. Liam who’s never just had a one night stand by pretending to be something you’re not like an indie rocker (which Louis has done plenty of times).

“Of course it is,” Louis says and snorts. “Ghosts aren’t real, Liam. But the new guy is. He’s new, fresh, and doesn’t know a thing about me. Or not yet, at least. He’ll know how good I am at giving head and riding dick, hopefully.”

“How about you do it the old fashioned way?” He asks.

Louis’ face contorts to show his distaste in that. “Like be myself and try and put myself out there? No thank you. That leads to heartache, Liam. Literally no one wants that now-a-days. Literally, no one.”  
“I do,” Liam says quietly and Louis frowns.

“You’re one in a million, Li. You’re special,” Louis says and stares at his toes.

“Soph didn’t seem to think so,” Liam adds and Louis doesn’t reply.

Liam is an anomaly. Honestly, he can’t think that he’s normal. Louis wishes that there were more Liams out there. He eats his mac and cheese silently and watches Toy Story 3 and doesn’t make fun of Liam crying again during the ending.

_But honestly, after watching the movie about fifty times you’d think he’d know they don’t die_ , Louis thinks to himself and feels something hit his chest. He looks down and makes a face at the cheesy noodle, leaning in and licking it up.

He looks back up and turns to Liam who’s giving him a weird look. “Did you--

“Don’t judge me.”

“You could’ve just gotten a napkin or something.”

“My hands were busy holding the mac and cheese and my fork, Liam. Duh.”

He ends up crashing there at Liam’s that night. He does that occasionally, doesn’t really like staying with Liam. It’s just necessary sometimes like tonight cause his roommate has been even more of a prick and Louis needs to regain his sanity before he puts rat poison in the man’s tea. But staying with Liam isn’t ideal, either, he’s too orderly and he always makes Louis wake up early for breakfast. He likes the breakfast just not the waking up early part.

He wakes up early for breakfast, just like he knew Liam would make him, and eats up. He brushes his teeth and flicks his hair around to make him seem like he actually tried and they both leave for their first class. Liam lives so close to it.

They make it halfway when Louis stops and bends over. “Go on. Just my shoe needs to be laced up,” he explains and Liam nods and goes to their seats.

It’s a few minutes later when he looks down at his watch and sighs. For goodness’ sakes. How is Louis late already? How? They were walking together and he just needed to tie his shoe but told Liam to go on ahead. How has he managed to be late?

He shakes his head disapprovingly as Louis walks in, hurrying to a seat beside of Liam. “Li. He’s here,” Louis whispers.

“Who?” Liam whispers and turns to look behind him. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head at Louis, noticing the now clean, new shirt he’ s wearing. “Did you go back and change? Is that why you’re late?”

“Liam. What will that beautiful man think of me if he sees a day’s old macaroni and cheese stain on my shirt and I’m trying to flirt with him? It won’t be a good thought. Usually I’m down for bad thoughts, prefer them, even. But not _this_ kind of bad thought. I want sexual bad thoughts not ‘does he not know how to use a washing machine’ kind of bad thought,” Louis explains as if Liam is stupid for not understanding him in the first place.

“But you _**don’t**_ know how to use a washing machine.”

“It’s not my fault you peasants are still using ancient technology to clean clothes.”

“You can’t just call people peasants!”

“Sh. I’m trying to pay attention,” Louis says and Liam glares a bit.

But Louis is paying attention to the lecture and---Liam looks at Louis again and oh. He said he needed to pay attention, he just didn’t mean to the lecture or professor. He meant he needed to creep on the tan boy in the back of the classroom.

He’s hopeless.

The thing about Louis is that he’s a great person, a great catch for any guy. He’d keep them on their feet, funny, loud, devoted, sex kitten in bed. But the problem is is that Louis has built up a bit of a....reputation since freshmen year in Uni.

Liam had heard about him all throughout their first year in school, didn’t actually meet him until second semester though. That meeting itself was....odd. It was at a party and Liam had been sent by some footie player’s girlfriend to go retrieve said footie player. He thought it would be a quick job. He just didn’t expect the player to be against the wall and Louis to be on his knees blowing him.

It was traumatic and he had to help hold back the girl from killing Louis. Louis had just his hands up and waving a white flag. He had kept repeating “I didn’t know he had a girlfriend! He didn’t say!”

But the girl would have none of it and had properly punched Louis so hard, his eye was swollen shut. Liam, being the nice guy that he is, brought Louis home and nursed his eye for the night.

Louis never left his side really after that and Liam found that he didn’t mind that at all. He actually liked it. Louis had earned his reputation for a reason, but in Louis’ defense, he really doesn’t know when a guy has a girlfriend or not.

And Louis is a bit terrified of serious relationships. So Liam can never judge him for that. He wouldn’t regardless. He’s learned that’s mean and wrong to do. Never judge anyone by the amount of people they’ve slept with. Being a good person has nothing to do with that. Louis taught him that.

Louis Tomlinson is a great person, by Liam’s definitions. He’s just...misunderstood.

Yeah. Misunderstood.  
Liam nods to himself in pride about those thoughts and that conclusion. Maybe this new transfer hasn’t heard the rumors (and some truths) about Louis. Maybe he can start fresh with this guy. Maybe, just maybe.

............................

Zayn sighs as he listens to the lecture start, moving to start doodling already. The problem with transferring is that he’s got to start over. Where he was before was just a simple community college his parents could afford, getting his basic credits out of the way before he could transfer into a bigger school with the help of government funding now.

His parents have always encouraged his dreams to pursue the things he loved, they just wish he hadn’t pursued _this_ exact thing he loved. They would’ve preferred him getting a degree in something he _maybe slightly_ tolerated and made money rather than getting it in the arts.

He knows it’s going to be a struggle, knows it’s a long road he’s got ahead of him. But he’s willing to work for it because he can’t see himself doing anything else.

Zayn Malik is also not an idiot and that’s why he’s also becoming an art teacher. His dream is just to be able to paint and draw and sell his stuff, but it won’t pay the bills. He can still do all of that with a teaching degree that gets him a roof over his head and maybe a meal or two a day. Teachers may not get much, but it’s better than nothing. And he likes kids and teaching them. Sometimes.

He’s been here a couple of weeks and he’s learned a few things: the bathrooms in this school are gross, the food here is great but greasy, and the boy who’s always staring at him is named Louis...aka Loucifer.

The new boy had seen the other boy the very first day. He was all small with curves and a wickedly mischievous smirk and Zayn’s eyes may have lingered a little bit too long on him. But something that pretty couldn’t be single. So he asked his roommate the second he got home that first day.

He didn’t expect Shahid to know who he was talking about, but he barely had described the boy and Shahid knew who he was instantly. He explained to him that he was the university’s little homewrecking whore who never kept his mouth shut and was constantly picking fights with people for no reason. They had a name for him there at the school :

Loucifer.

........................................................................

“I think I’m gonna’ talk to him, Li,” Louis whispers in the middle of the lecture, looking over at his best mate.

“I think you should,” Liam smiles and nods, looking back at the boy in the back. “Definitely should.”

“Yeah. I will. I didn’t change out of my macaroni shirt for no reason,” he replies and they go back to silence for the rest of the lecture. Liam slowly walks out and watches as Louis delays his own leave, kind of hanging around in the back now before slowly making his way towards the other boy.

Louis bites his lip as he slows down to a stop in front of the boy, watching him pack up. “Hi, there,” he speaks up, smiling a bit.

The darker, taller own looks at Louis and nods. “Hi.”  
“I’m Louis,” Louis introduces himself, fingers coming up to mess the fringe laying across his forehead (it’s a nervous habit he’s never learned to break. That and word vomit.)

The boy nods back at him and gives him a tight smile. “Zayn.”

“Zayn? Suits you, mate. Sounds a bit like....Aladdin-y, no? Is that--I didn’t mean that in a racist way. I’m just--it’s a nice name--that suits someone.....like.....you....I’m sorry.”

Zayn just stares and yeah. He doesn’t have time for this. “Thanks. See you around.” _Hopefully not_ , Zayn thinks to himself as he walks out of the classroom and Louis stays behind and just watches him leave.

**  
**  


........................................

**  
**  


“Harry, how does one cope with severe embarrassment?” Louis asks as he approaches him after another class of his.

“I like to bake and bury it so deep in my brain that I forget it ever even happened. Why?” The curly haired one asks lightly, walking slowly with Louis to their usual lunch spot where Liam will surely be waiting for them. It’s their routine.

“No reason,” Louis lies and shrugs it off.

 

Louis doesn’t bake. He goes home a few hours later and gets one of his roommates’ salt shakers and switches it to sugar and watches as he returns home that night and cooks something quick, adding his ‘salt’ to the mix. Louis smirks as he watches tv on the couch silently.

“Looking good, Tommo, the belly suits you,” Grimmy laughs a bit and Louis scowls at the tv.

“Lovely hair you’re sporting, Nick. I’m glad you’re finally embracing your age and letting your grey show,” Louis retorts.

“I’m glad you’re letting your age show, Louis,” he says and nods towards the tv.

“What?”

“You’re watching cartoons. Like the child that you are.”

“I’m NOT a child, you’re just old and creepy and like preying on those who aren’t old. And this is Steven Universe. Everyone likes Steven Universe.”

“I’m sure children, like yourself, love him, Louis,” he says, voice mocking and mean.

“Harry loves Steven Universe,” Louis replies and smirks as he says, “guess that’s why he loves me more and prefers me: cause I’m not a prick about things he enjoys.”

Grimmy stiffens up a bit at that and then smiles. “Sure. Sure. But was also know Harry is a nice, charitable person and loves helping the less fortunate like yourself.”

Louis sees red but Nick is already going into his own room, laughing a bit to himself. Louis is so mad but then he smiles and laughs when he hears Nick shouting and opening the door to his room. “FUCK YOU, LOUIS!” And the door slams shut from his room and Nick stomps out.

“I’ll add you to the list, Grimshaw, right below the rest of the footie team!” He shouts back as Nick retreats out of their flat.

Louis won this round. He smirks proudly at himself and treats himself to a wagon wheel. Or three.

But he leaves the flat soon after in search of company and dinner, going over to Harry’s place and inviting Liam over so they can all eat together.

“Lord knows that if it wasn’t for you, Liam wouldn’t be eating home cooked meals,” Louis laughs as he takes a bit of his chicken and Liam blushes.

“Really? I thought you’re all about health and fitness,” Harry laughs as he eats his food too.

“I--yeah. I’m just not a very good cook, honestly,” he admits and Harry grins at him like that’s the cutest thing anyone has ever said. Louis rolls his eyes.

 

..............................................................................

**  
**  


Zayn comes back to his flat and sees that it’s quiet, which isn’t that unusual. Shahid is rarely ever there except to sleep, he’s usually out partying or does whatever the hell he does. He pays half the rent and Zayn trusts Shahid like no other, having shown him the ropes on so many things and having his back for the past year. Yeah. Zayn can’t thank him enough.

Staying off campus saved him a shit load of money that could be used on extra art supplies, which he indulged in a bit. He’s known the other for a little over a year now, met through some mutual friends and he lived near campus and they moved in together. It works out perfectly for Zayn, honestly.

He hums a bit as he paints on the big, blank canvas, adding layers and colors to it, getting lost a bit in his head when he hears his phone ring. He’s tempted to ignore it, surely if it’s important they’ll call again or leave a voicemail. But his curiosity gets the best of him and he doesn’t just let it keep ringing. He sighs and puts down his paint brush and walks over to the other side of the room to answer it, making a face at the unknown number.

“‘lo?”

“Hey, Zayn!”

“Shahid?”

“Yeah, man. Hey. How’re you doing?”

“Uhm. I’m working on a few paintings right now,” he says lightly, feeling a bit confused. “How’re you?”

“Oh. Uhm. I’m in jail right now.”

“You’re what?”

“Yeah. I got arrested last night and I’m being held here.”

“For how long? Need me to bail you out.”

“I can’t mate. I--yeah. Just can’t. I was calling to tell you that...that I’m not going--sorry, mate. I can’t pay my half of the bills when I’m in here,” he says and Zayn feels so fucking pissed, he clenches his teeth together tightly.

“The hell did you do?”

“Can’t talk about it. Wasn’t my fault,” he says. “I’ve got to call my lawyer now. I’ll--I hope you find a good replacement for me. Soz, mate.”

The line goes dead and Zayn sighs, scratching his beard in annoyance. He needs a room mate. Fast. He can’t afford to keep this place on his own.

 

..........................................

**  
**  
  


“Liam, honestly, I can’t believe you won’t enjoy the sun,” Louis says and shakes his head, lounging back on the grass with his sunglasses.

“I am,” replies Liam, grabbing his ankle and stretching out his thigh.

“No. You’re gonna go jog. Jogging means putting your body under stress. Stress means work. Work isn’t fun. No fun doesn’t equal enjoyment. You’re making yourself miserable, and me by association. So please, for my sake, don’t go jogging.”

Liam laughs and keeps stretching, he’s about to take off but he doesn’t and Louis looks up at him and then to where he’s staring off into.

“Ah, yes. Here comes your fairest Harold Styles. He’s running towards you because he’s realized you’re a bitch ass but he’s into it. But really. Why’s Harry running? He kinda looks funny doing it. Mayb-

“Louis!” Harry shouts and stops right in front of him, panting and bending over as he breathes heavily, hands on his knees.

“Here, Haz, I’ve got some water,” Liam supplies and helps him drink and rubs his back and Louis just rolls his eyes. Subtlety was not Liam’s middle name.

“What’s up, nips?” Louis asks and goes back to sunbathing.

“Gr-Grimmy’s throwing your shit out. He’s like muttering to himself and everything, he’s got a crazed look in his eyes.”

“What?!” Louis shouts and stands up, gathering up his towel and shirt, throwing them both over his shoulders as he starts running back towards his place, watching in horror as his clothes are thrown out the window.

“You crazy jerk! Stop that! That’s a limited edition The Fray shirt!” He screams up before running up the stairs and he sees the horror that is his big stuff he contributed outside the door as Grimmy keeps throwing his shit OUT.

“I’m crazy?! ME?” Grimmy shouts and he does look a bit like a mama bear who’s cub has been stolen. In his defense, he didn’t steal Grimmy’s cub, Harry came of his own free will.

“Yes! You! Quit throwin’ my shit, Nick, or so help me God!”

“What’re you gonna do exactly, Tomlinson?! Throw another firework in the shower! Jesus Christ are you an idiot? Do you not realize I could’ve DIED!”  
“Don’t be such a baby, you wouldn’t’ve died! And I didn’t do that!”

“And who’s the only idiot that thinks pranks are funny? You. Get the fuck out and stay out!” Nick shouts and slams the door.

Louis looks down at his stuff. “Well, well fine! I didn’t want to live with you anyways! Your hairspray makes the air to thick to breathe! That’s why Harry’s likes me more!”

And Nick opens the door at that and proceeds to shred Louis’ limited edition **Something About Ghosts** ’ t shirt right in his face. His eyes widen as the little pieces are thrown at his face before the door is slammed and he’s standing in a mess of his stuff with his favorite t shirt ever just ripped apart. He may cry.

“I didn’t want to live with your pretentious hipster arse anyways!” Louis shouts angrily instead of crying, because he doesn’t do sadness or tears. He just gets angry.

He grabs what he can and walks downstairs. “Liam, Harry, help me. I’m homeless.”  
  
“Oh! You can stay with me!” Harry offers quickly.

“Can’t. I have a terrible cat allergy” he lies. "I can stay at Liam’s and Liam can stay with you," he offers instead.

He may be homeless. He may be angry. He may think Liam’s crush on Harry is hilarious, but he will never miss an opportunity to try and get them to sleep together. Right now is no exception.

“You--you’re not allergic to cats, Lou!” Liam argues.

“I could be. Besides, I can walk from your place to my job. It’s only temporary. Just until I find somewhere to live on my own again.”

“Yeah. Your stuff can stay with me then,” Harry offers brightly. He’s such a great lad, Louis thinks. No wonder Liam’s a little in love. Good for him. He didn’t really like Sophie. It’s not that she was a bad person, she just wasn’t a great one. And she wasn’t as weird as Harry and Liam honestly needs a little weird in his life or he might get too boring.

But back to homelessness.

“I--I don’t want to bother you, Harry. It’s fine. Louis can sleep on the couch. It’s not a big deal. I won’t tr--

“Couch? I am a _guest_ , Liam. Did your mother not treat you any manners?” Louis snorts and places down the stuff he had in his hands to start picking up his clothes from the ground.

“Louis--

“It would be no trouble or bother, Li. Really,” Harry says and smiles widely at the other boy, the dimples hypnotizing Liam into dumb silence.

“He’d love to, Hazza!” Louis shouts from behind a tree as he takes back his shirt from a branch and Liam just nods silently and the two help him out with his stuff.

It takes a few trips before his clothes and other essentials are in Liam’s flat while the other stuff stays at Harry’s studio. It’s way bigger than the one bedroom flat Liam has so it can handle all the extra stuff.

“Honestly, Liam. I don’t understand why we haven’t room-mated before. We’re friends and I know all of your flaws and I bring in perfection and it just makes _sense_!”

**  
**  


................................................................

Zayn stares down at his pitiful meal. Literally, he’s got barely any time left before he’s got to pay his rent and he hasn’t found anyone. Of course Shahid decided to be an idiot and get his arse thrown in jail two weeks before his rent is due.

He’s resorted to peanut butter sandwiches (the jelly being too expensive and honestly, who needs jelly in their life? Not Zayn) to live off of until he can afford real food again. He puts down the sandwich and watches as Niall comes over.

“Ah. The broke college student’s lunch,” Niall points out and slides over a packet of chips to Zayn.

“Real food,” Zayn groans and takes the chips and eats them slowly, savoring the salty taste of them. “I’ve missed you.”

“That bad, huh?”

“I could barely afford the rent when it was split in half, now I owe double the amount.”

“Isn’t there something in the lease about that?”

“No. It’s not--the space isn’t really what Uni students rent so our lease states I owe all of it. It’s a bunch of bollocks.”

“That sucks, mate. Anything I could do to help?”

“Unless you can fork out half of my rent or get me someone that can, no,” he says and sighs. “Niall. I don’t want to be homeless,” he groans.

“You won’t. I’m sure you’ll find someone.”

“Yeah. Probably,” he says, standing up and wrapping up his sandwich. “I’m gonna be late for work. Catch you later. If you find anyone, you know where I live,” Zayn says and leaves.

“Yeah. Course dude.”

.................................................

**  
**  


Liam lasts a week exactly with Louis before he’s at his wit’s end. He remembers why he can’t room with Louis. They’re best friends but they won’t be for long if Louis continues to live with him. Liam likes routine, he likes order.

Louis is nothing like Liam. Louis likes to sleep in, he likes to leave things messy, he can’t be bothered to remember to take out silverware from his plate when he’s trying to reheat food in the microwave and Liam has had to stop him far too many times.

Until now. He’s just staring at the destroyed microwave.

“In my defense you needed a new one anyways. This is just a push for you to get it sooner,” Louis says as he stares at the disaster.

**  
**  


Liam goes to the library, hoping to get some peace and quiet and maybe a cute Harry can show up so that they can chat. Alone. He smiles at the thought and sits down at one of the tables, taking out his text book to start reading and writing down what he needs for his homework assignment.

“The professor is trying to kill us, swear,” Niall says with his thick Irish accent, sitting right across Liam.

“Tell me about it.”

“Seem tired. What’s goin’ on with ya?” Niall asks bluntly.

“Just--nothing important. What’s been going on with you?”

“Nothing, really. Just trying to get more work done. Eh. Uhm. This is a weird question, but do you know anyone that’s looking for a roommate?” Niall asks him.

Liam’s eyes widen and he sits up further, he can feel the Lord’s heavenly rays on him and hear the angels singing.

“Yes. Yes I do,” Liam says and he smiles.

“Dude! Fuckin’ perfect. My mate, Zayn, his roommate just got recently arrested and Zayn’s like desperate. So far no one’s come to--

“It’s fine. Mate, it’s cool. I’ve got someone. They’re pretty desperate too.” _I’m desperate too_ , Liam thinks to himself a bit desperately. “When can you tell Zayn?”

“Uhm....probably like Friday. I’m not going his way any time- Liam?”

“I’ll do it myself right now,” Liam says chipperly. “No worries. I’ve got it.”

“Do you need his address?” Niall calls out after Liam as the other one starts to walk away already.

“No need! He lives on the top, haunted floor!” Liam calls back and walks out of the library and towards Louis’ old complex.

Niall doesn’t reply and makes a face. “Zayn doesn’t live on the top floor,” he muses out loud.

Liam is already gone though, thinking to himself how perfect this is. Louis will be so excited. He likes him anyways. It’s great.

Liam walks like the happiest human on the planet all the way to Zayn’s door on the top floor. knocking lightly on it. He waits patiently for Zayn to open it and then smiles at him.

“I’ve got a mate who’s been crashing on my couch that would love to be your roommate,” he says as soon as the door opens.

Zayn gives him a once over and then nods, letting him inside. “Yeah? How soon could he move in?”

“Probably tomorrow.”

“Can he pay half the rent?”

“He’s got a proper job.”

“Aren’t you friends with that Louis guy?” Zayn finally asks.

Liam smiles. “Yeah, I am! He’s my best mate. He’s--

“He’s kind of weird.”  
  
Liam’s face falls. “He’s not so bad. Just a bit rough around the--

“Told me I looked Aladdin-y.”

Liam nods and makes a face, “that does sound like Louis. I’m sure he didn’t mean any harm by it or any--

“Is your mate friends with Louis too?”

“Not.....exactly,” Liam doesn’t lie. Louis isn’t really friends with himself. That would be odd. So it’s not a lie, thank you very much.  
  
“Ok. Tell your mate to bring his stuff tomorrow and half the rent money, we’ve got a deal.”

“Perfect.”

Liam feels a bit guilty about this but he also _really_ misses his own space. And not worrying about whether or not Louis has destroyed something else. But maybe this is wrong. Louis is his best friend. Louis is a great person. He’s....he’s just going to tell Louis about it, just offer it and if Louis wants to then he can. He’s not going to mislea--

Liam walks into his flat to the smell of burning and the sound of his fire alarm going off and Louis, with a blow dryer, trying desperately to get it to shut up by _cooling it off with the blow dryer on it’s hottest and highest setting._

“Great news, Louis. I’ve found you a new place to live!” Liam says and just walks in, closes the door and sits down on the couch. Everything is fine. Everything’s ok. Liam sighs and relaxes as the firetruck sirens get closer.

.....................................

**  
**  


“I think Liam’s mad at me,” Louis whispers as Harry helps him pack up his clothes that happen to be everywhere but where they need to be.

Harry looks back and watches as Liam just cleans up the mess silently, grumbling to himself. “Really? I just think he’s tired. Long night and all with the fire department and stuff.”

Louis scrunches his face and nods more. “True. He was all weird before then though. Like everything was falling apart and he just kept whispering to himself ‘everything is fine. Everything is good’,” Louis says.

“He’s just tired. Don’t worry about him. I’ll stay over the night and take care of him until he’s back to his old self,” Harry promises and folds the clothes as Louis sits in his mess and just watches.

“Ok. But if he _is_ mad at me....”

“Then I’ll convince him not to be. Dont worry, seriously. Just get situated with your new roommate today, ok?”

The older one nods and smiles a bit. “Ok. Thanks, Haz.”

“No problem, Lou.”

Harry ends up packing for Louis and Liam ends up having to carry the stuff all the way to the other building, using Harry’s car. It’s an easy walk with no stuff, but with stuff it’s just impossible. So they take Louis’ stuff upstairs and Louis takes a little bag that’s filled with his favorite tea....and that’s it. Liam sets the stuff down.

There’s a note attached to the door.

_‘Hey new roomie!_  
  
_Sorry I missed you. I’m in class right now. The door’s open. Make yourself at home._

_Be there soon._

__

_\---Z._

“Oh he’s so sweet,” Harry says as he looks at the note and the pets over it gently with his long fingers. “He’s perfect.”

“What’s his name again, Li?”

“Like.....Zack or something,” Liam lies. Ok. He lied. He had to. He’s desperate. He loves Louis, really does. But he needs his sanity and space back.

They enter the space and set up Louis’ new room and Louis waves them off and hugs them tight and Louis smiles when he sees Harry bravely reaching out and taking Liam’s hand in his own.

He’s alone now. So he goes exploring, looking and getting used to where everything is. This set up is a lot different than his own. He wonders how close this Zach guy lives to Zayn. Maybe they’re neighbors. Louis smirks. He can always go and knock on the door and ask for some sugar.

Maybe he could redeem himself. Finally get to Zayn....’s dick.

He’s on that thought process when the front door opens and Louis eagerly walks towards it and then stops. “Hi.”

Zayn looks up and drops his keys when he makes eye contact with Louis.

_You sneaky bastard_ , Louis texts to Liam in the awkward silence that presumes between he and his new roommate.

_im sory_ , replies Liam not even two minutes later.

Louis doesn’t respond. He sits on the couch awkwardly as Zayn goes to the bathroom and then comes back and sits down on the other side of the couch.

“So.....” Louis starts.

“So,” Zayn replies and stares blankly ahead of himself.

“So you’re my roommate, huh? What happened to the last one? Did you wish him away?” Louis asks and Zayn turns his head to look at him.

“Wot?”

“Wish....with a genie...cause the first time...I said....Aladdin had a genie....it’s a joke.”  
Zayn stares blankly at him now before getting up and wiping his hands on his jeans. “Well, let’s get things straight, this is your side of the flat,” he says and points to the side that his room is at “and this is mine. I’m an artist so I would really prefer if you didn't touch my stuff," Zayn says a bit irritably.

      "Are we really doing the whole line dividing thing?" Louis asks and smirks, dropping his stuff down to the floor and Zayn huffs.

      "Yeah. We are. I don't care what you do to your side just stay out of mine." He knows about Louis. Heard about what he did to Grimmy. Had he known who this was, he'd have said no. But Liam mislead him and now he's kind of stuck with this. With Loucifer.

      "Sounds good to me, mate," Louis replies easily and moves to make his home in the other room.

Zayn watches as Louis goes into his room and closes the door. Huh. Maybe Louis was different when he was indoors or something. Or like a Gremlin that only spazzed out if fed past midnight.

The Bradford native shrugs and makes his way to his own room. It’s a large open space on his side, he needed the space so he could make on his own and in peace. He closes the door and starts on his next art project, it slowly progressing from blobs to more blobs that start to form a an actual figure though. And when he’s done working, he hears a strange sound but he ignores it in favor of going to bed now.

Zayn wakes up in the morning, a bit groggy, going to the bathroom to relieve himself and stepping out when he hears a hiss. He looks up and sees Louis, curled up on the side of the couch and drinking tea. “Excuse me. You’re out of line, sir.”

He quirks an eyebrow at him and Louis motions with his head down at the floor and Zayn looks down and then sighs. “Really? Is this necessary?”

“I’m just enforcing your rules.”  
Louis has taped a big line down the middle of the floor.

“Of course you are,” Zayn replies.

“And I have a few rules of my own.”

Zayn nods and watches as Louis stands up and paces right in front of the line. “The sugar in this house and all the food is fair game. No exceptions. If you leave your freshly made dinner out just to cool and go piss and come back and it’s gone, can’t get mad at me. I just assumed you didn’t like it. Don’t touch my tea unless you ask. And never, ever cross this line,” Louis says, and then proceeds to step on Zayn’s side.

He’s seen this somewhere. Animal Planet, he thinks, when a smaller animal tries to assert dominance over another by acting RIDICULOUS. If it wasn’t for the short notice of losing his flat mate, he wouldn’t be having to deal with him.

“I’m glad we’re in agreeance,” Louis says and then walks out of their flat with his book bag and Zayn, no matter how much he doesn’t really like Louis, still watches his arse go out the door.

 

...........................................................

**  
**  


“Louis Tomlinson, what I did was terrible and my mother would be so ashamed. I lied to you.”

“Mhm. Go on.”  
  
“I lead you to believe you were in good hands and you weren’t.”

“Yes.”

“And I betrayed your trust. Will you accept this token of my....my....Harry, what was the word?” Liam asks and turns around to look at Harry who’s been watching them and silent the whole time.

“Which word?”

“The one that you used last night.”  
  
“Which one?”

“The big one?”  
  
“Deepest regret and sorrow?”

“Sorrow! That’s the one,” Liam says and nods. “What he said,” Liam then adds and holds out the box of donuts to Louis.

Louis, sitting on one side of the lunch table just glances down at them. “A dozen, eh? Half chocolate and three double chocolate with the filling and the last three special made Christmas ones. And they’re all for me?”

Liam nods quickly.

“Fine. I accept your ‘token of deepest regret and sorrow’,” Louis says and takes the box and opens it up, looking over them and deciding which one he wants.

Liam sighs and smiles, sitting down with them and taking out his own lunch. “You...you can move back in with me if you want, Lou,” he offers.

“Nah. It’s not so bad,” Louis replies and picks the double chocolate one. “I’ve definitely had worse.”  
  
“I am _so_ sorry Nick was that cruel to you,” Harry says so seriously and dramatically that Louis struggles to not break character and smile.

“I’ve had even worse, young Harold. Even worse. Times have been cruel to my adorable self.”

“So Zayn’s not _that_ bad?” Liam asks a bit hopefully now.

“Nah. He’s not too fond of me but he’s putting up with me, keeping himself cool, calm and collected.

**  
**  


......................................................................

**  
**  


Louis keeps his promises from the first day, he doesn’t mess with Zayn’s stuff but he does steal Zayn’s food. Zayn lets it go. And he keeps letting it go until he realizes he’s been skipping dinner because Louis keeps stealing his and he retaliates by buying TWO dinners of the same kind, hiding one for himself and leaving the other one out for Louis.

_That’ll show him,_ Zayn thinks to himself and finally eats his dinner in peace.

He smirks when he passes by Louis and he’s eating the decoy food, grinning like a mad man whose plan worked and Louis smirks back at him. Hm. _Not so smart, Louicifer,_ Zayn thinks to himself and leaves to go to work now.

He comes back hours later, tired and sleepy, to dirty dishes in the sink that aren’t his own. He’d leave them but he doesn’t feel like having a gross smell so he washes them and curses the small boy to the depths of where he came from: Hell.

It’s the small things that Louis does to annoy him, like hiss when Zayn gets near to the tape, or when Louis puts things from Zayn’s side on his just so that he can touch and use the excuse ‘it’s on my side’ to his advantage.

Louis watches Steven Universe when he’s home and Zayn **loves** Steven Universe so much that it hurts he can’t stay and watch it because Louis is there and he’s not admitting that Louis and him actually have something in common. Nope. He’s not.

It’s another week of television temptation, food stealing, and dirtiness and Zayn finds himself in a constant state of irritation. But nothing more. No anger. Not Like Grimmy had made Louis out to be, he’s only slightly annoying and mostly just dirty. It’s better than Shahid, honestly.

He goes to work, he’s painting the walls at the Italian place and they’re paying him a good bit of it. He knows he’s good but they wanted it done so much sooner and he gets chewed out for taking his time and it’s just a shit day there and he had a shit day in his classes and he walks into his flat to see Louis on the floor next to the couch with a joint in his mouth.

“In my defense, I am smoking on my side and the smoke is obeying the rules and staying away from your side,” Louis says with a grin as he smokes.

Zayn’s had a shit day, really stressful and he’s tired and needs to unwind. “Can we call a temporary truce?” Zayn replies and looks longingly at the blunt in Louis’ fingers.

Louis smirks and gets out a little baggy with weed and more of the little papers, slowly making Zayn a joint as well, lickng the paper and then rolling his blunt. Zayn just watches and waits patiently. Louis finishes up and makes his way off the couch he’s claimed as his own, moving to the tape and sitting in front of it. Zayn moves to sit down in front of it as well, mirroring the strange lad.

Louis places it on his side and slides it over to the middle of the tape with one finger, Zayn reaches over and takes it gently. Lou slides over his lighter the same way and, yeah, Zayn thinks he’s a little strange but he’s also not....a bad person? He sighs and takes the stuff, moving to light up and start smoking. He sighs and closes his eyes, feeling himself already starting to relax.

Louis keeps still and watches him silently.

“This stuff shuts you up, huh?” Zayn asks and smirks, blowing smoke towards the other boy.

Louis shrugs and stands up, moving to the record player Zayn has and getting out a new record. “Been using it. It’s on m’side, hope you don’t mind,” he says but Zayn knows better than to think Louis actually cared what he minds.

A soft voice starts to play, filling the room with sad tones. “Who’s this?”

The boy smirks and looks over to the other, “my favorite band ever so you’re not allowed to be mean.”

“Wasn’t gonna be. Sounds nice.”

“They’re life changing,” responds Louis and then moves to sit down and reach for Zayn’s joint so the two of them can just pass it between them, keeping his own tucked away now.    
Zayn doesn’t like this kind of music. He prefers R&B and rap himself, but there’s something about this specific band and being high that he ends up kind of enjoying. They have a way of making this little area seem super isolated, like this is his and Louis’ little world and nothing wrong can ever happen here. He likes that. Likes that all his problems melted away and were forgotten about. Likes that the war has been stopped for at least just today. He especially likes the way Louis giggles now and sways to the song, mouthing along to the words that he knows and giggling when he fucks them up a bit.

They don’t talk. They let the music play out and end up on their backs just looking up at the ceiling lazily as weird images fill their heads. Zayn has no complaints about Louis that night.

**  
**  


_I’m battling these demons in my head,_

_I’m sorry, darling, that I can’t get out of bed._

_I wish I could be normal again,_

_But I stopped being normal when I started questioning death._

__

...............................................................

**  
**  


It becomes sort of a thing then. To smoke together a few times a week to unwind. Louis keeps the tape between them, separating them. He’s not as quiet as the first time, but he’s not his usual loud self that Zayn first had the pleasure of meeting. He’s a bit more chilled out, a little vulnerable, even. And they always play that record Louis bought. Never plays anything else. Zayn thinks he wouldn’t like that anyways. It’s their thing.

He also thinks that Louis keeps the tape between them as some sort of metaphorical armor, that if Zayn crosses the line, it means that Louis’ armor is slowly coming down. He learns that Louis isn’t what he seems, that Louis needs the armor a lot more than he lets on.

They’re on their backs again sometime in the middle of the third week of their new routine, smoking and just looking up at the plain ceiling. “Can we hang up one of your paintings there?” Louis asks suddenly and passes the joint over to Zayn.

“Might fall on us.”

“Would be worth it. At least I’d be looking at something other than just white. A bit boring, innit? Maybe you could just paint the ceiling.”

“Wouldn’t get my deposit back,” Zan replies and chuckles as he takes the blunt back.

“Well then. Looks like I’m stuck looking at nothing.”

“Look at me.”

Louis stops and then turns slowly onto his side, Zayn mirrors him and smirks. “This is weird,” he says, voice a bit more nasally than usual.

“How?”

“Feels.....intimate. But not as comfortable as it would be on a bed.”

“Want to get on the bed then?”

“No.”  
  
“Ok.”

Zayn puts out their joint and goes back to his position on his side. “I don’t get you,” he admits softly to the blue eyed mystery boy.

“Don't get what?”

“You. Liam.....Liam is a sweetheart. Harry is a cupcake. You’re nothing like either of them. You’re fiercely protective of them but they’re even more protective of you. And you come off like--like this twat when you’re not a twat.”

“Wow. You sure know how to woo a guy,” Louis says and moves to sit up now, snorting.

“No. Wait, I didn’t mean it like that,” Zayn says and sits up too, moving to reach out for Louis’ arm and hoping he doesn’t go. “Don’t go. I’m sorry.”

He nods and stays. “I used to get picked on a lot when I was younger. For my size. I’m not the biggest lad on the playground and I used to be really quiet, so naturally I was just a punching bag. I’m not....I can’t physically fight, but I learned to sass people out. People only want to hurt others that stay quiet, so I learned if I was never quiet again, I’d never get hurt again,” Louis admits and Zayn scoots closer to him, sitting on the line of tape.

“Kids are cruel,” he replies to him. “They’re big dicks. I get it. I used to get picked on for being muslim.”

“Oh God, seriously?” Louis asks.

“Seriously.”

“Swear to God, kids are cruel and assholes. Fucking religion, man. Like it’s--it’s not anyone else's business who you fucking pray to. As long as you’re not hurting anyone, you’re fucking fine. Jesus. I hate people more now.”

Zayn nods. “Is it true you sleep around?”  
  
“....yeah.”

He nods. “I’m not judging you, mate. Sex is nice.”

“Yeah it is. Less likely to get hurt that way too.”

Zayn laughs. “So is my flat really haunted?”

Louis laughs loudly at that, shaking his head before laying it on Zayn’s shoulder, biting his lip. “I was just trying to get into your pants. Seemed like a good way to do it.”  
  
“Eh. It would’ve worked if it wasn’t for the Aladdin comment.”

“I’m sorry,” he whines and shakes his head, hiding in Zayn’s arm now.

Yeah. Zayn definitely has no complaints on Louis.

..................................................................

**  
**  


“Hey, Lou!” Harry laughs the next week, sitting down beside the oldest who’s staring oddly down at his food. “What’s up?”

“Hmmm. I’m thinking if I want Chinese or Italian tonight,” he admits.

“What about Thai?” Liam asks as he sits in front of them.

“Nah. Zayn’s not a big fan of Thai,” Louis says without thinking.

“Zayn?”

“Yeah. It’s my turn for dinner but I really like our flat so I’m trying to keep it safe from kitchen fires so I’m just getting take out. Chinese or Italian?” He asks.

The other two exchange a weird look. “Well. That new Italian place down the road has really good spaghetti.”

“How’s their chicken parm....parm....

“Parmesegna?” Harry offers.

“Yeah. I was getting there, Styles.”

Harry laughs. “Oh. It’s really good. Their sauce is made fresh so it tastes even better than any of those other Italian places.”

“Nice. Ok. Italian it is,” Louis decides easily. “Should I get a tres leches too?”

“That’s hispanic food, Lou.”

“Dammit.”  
  


........................................

Louis comes home with two bags in his hands. One full of Italian food to go, and the other one with a small container of tres leches. He made a pit stop on the way over to the Italian place. Best decision ever.

“Zayn! Dinner!” Louis calls out and watches as Zayn emerges from the bathroom with just his sweatpants on hanging low from his hips. Oh.

“Oh. Sweet. I was craving Italian.”

_I’m craving some dick_ , Louis thinks to himself. There was a reason why he wanted to sleep with Zayn. That’s just not possible now. They live together. That would get messy.

“I got us some dessert, too.”

Zayn makes a face. “I’m not a big sweets person.”

“Oh my god. I’m moving out. We’re done being friends,” Louis says.

“Oh shut up, Lou,” Zayn laughs, shaking his head and getting out the boxes of food and smelling them.

“Make me,” is Louis’ cheeky reply.

He stops what he’s down and looks over at the cheeky little lad, smirking a bit. The sexual tension in the room rises.

“Yeah?” Zayn replies and puts the food down.

He walks over to Louis, who backs up from him and ends up pinned against the counter; both of Zayn’s hands on either side of his hips, trapping him. Louis swallows thickly and looks up. He feels small.

“You gonna shut up about moving out, then?” He asks now.

“Maybe,” Louis replies a bit stubbornly. And also a bit turned on. Maybe he kind of wants this to go further.

Zayn leans in a bit and Louis leans up when the phone rings and the spell is broken. They both laugh it off and Zayn goes to answer the phone, having a quick conversation with his mum before he’s coming back and they’re eating dinner on the couch, watching some American show on tattoo masters who actually kind of suck.

Louis eats his dessert during the third episode as Zayn smokes his, offering it some up to Louis from the floor. They have a rule, no smoking on the couch, only on the floor. It’s weird. But it’s their thing. Louis leans down and takes a hit from Zayn’s bowl, inhaling the smoke deeply before blowing it out and coughing a bit with a laugh.

“Turn this off,” Zayn commands and stands up, going to his room and coming back with a shirt on and he goes to the record player to start playing their usual music.

Louis smiles as the familiar song starts to play.

“Who are they?” Zayn asks and goes to sit down on the floor again, Louis joining him now.

“They’re **Something About Ghosts** ,” Louis says now as he takes another hit.

“Never heard of them.”

“You wouldn’t. They’re very camera shy. They’ve only performed live a handful of times and those were the only times that they sold their t-shirts.”  
Zayn nods. “How’d you find out about them?”

“I....I had an ex boyfriend. He was shitty. Treated me shitty. But he took me to some weird hipster show and it was them. I saw them live and I fucking fell in love with them. Bought their shirt there and hugged the singer. I got really, really into their music after that. This album: _Where the (Hell/Heaven) are (you/we)?_ is literally life.”

“What’s it called?” Zayn laughs.

“It’s like....ok. I have to explain the album,” Louis laughs and he kind of drapes his legs over Zayn’s. “Lead singer was like super obsessed with death and Heaven and Hell, but he was also really in love with his girlfriend and he went through this mental breakdown where he was just so scared of dying and he locked himself away and became like a recluse for about a year. And his girlfriend would go out to work and stuff and he was super scared she was going to die and leave him alone on this planet.’

“So he wrote music while he was holed away and like, writing the album made him realize he couldn’t keep living like this. So the title of the album is just a play on that. Like it’s technically two sentences that he just stylized into one. The first song of the whole album is about him being alone and just waiting for her to text or call him or come home cause he’s so scared. And the last song of the album is him and her leaving the house to go somewhere together and he’s ok.”

“Hm,” Zayn hums and then takes another hit before passing it off to Louis. “Why do you like it so much?” He never pegged Louis into being that into music. He seemed more like a Top 40’s kind of person. This is a nice surprise.

“Cause....cause it really preyed on my fears when I was younger and it just stuck with me. Like it’s not just about death and stuff, he talks about being scared of being forgotten and being lonely. He’s so open and vulnerable and that’s....that’s just beautiful. Admitting you’re scared is brave.”

He sees it then. Sees the connection between the album and Louis. Louis isn’t the ‘wear your heart on your sleeve’ type of guy, he doesn’t admit he’s wrong or scared or even hurt. But he’s scared of being forgotten, he’s lonely, he’s sensitive. He just bottles it all in and this album is a release for him, to hear his fears being sung back to him is his way of coping and never releasing it. Being in the vibes of vulnerability is the only way Louis feels safe opening up.

Zayn feels a little lightheaded. It’s a mix of the drugs and Louis. He’s not like anything he imagined or expected him to be. Louis Tomlinson is so much more.

“I could never forget you,” Zayn says softly and looks over to the small, blue-eyed boy.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Malik,” Louis replies.

“I never do. That’s why I’m making this one,” Zayn says, smiling softly now.

The smaller boy stares up at him, looking a bit taken aback. He stays quiet and then lays his head on Zayn’s shoulder, sighing softly. Zayn wraps an arm around him and pulls him close.

He knows why Liam and Harry are so protective now of their little loud mouth, Zayn feels the strong need to protect him too now that he knows. Louis opened up, chiseled away a bit of his armor and let Zayn in just a bit and Zayn knows he’ll regret it if he lets that get fucked up. He holds tighter and they just sit there, listening to the record until it’s done.

**  
**  


_It’s the way that we talk_

_Confessing our sins to each other,_

_Like that’ll get us one step closer to Heaven._

**  
**  


....................................................................................................

**  
**  


Zayn comes home one day, prepared for everything but what came next. Louis works everyday of the week except Tuesdays and he’s got a routine for when he comes home. Louis’ job actually has hours that make sense and Zayn’s schedule is never the same from the last week but it’s nice when some of the days align and they have hours to spend together. Today was supposed to be one of them.

He expected to come home to Louis asking what he wanted for dinner and complaining about customers and then, finally, raving that he’s getting closer to his money goal and soon he will be in possession of his shirt again. He likes this routine quite a lot cause he likes how Louis’ face goes all gooey when he talks about things he wants, and he likes the fire behind his blue eyes when he’s ranting on customers. He especially loves when Louis contemplates their dinner because it’s just so.. _.so domestic_ and Zayn loves that so much.

So when Zayn actually comes home to the smell of weed and Louis, alone, on the floor with extra glossy eyes, he panics and runs to him.

“Hey, hey, hey there,” Zayn coos and grabs at Louis’ hands and the smaller boy looks up at him and squeezes his hands back.

“I feel--I feel--like I just want to know what I did that was so wrong, ya know?” Louis asks, blunt in his fingers and he’s staring at it like it has all of the answers.

“What do you mean?”

“Like why don’t people stay?” He asks and looks up at his roommate now. “Why didn’t my dad stay, ya know? Why’d he have to do me like that? Why leave? Why did Jeff from college leave me? Why’d Stan use me? I just---I don’t get what I do that’s so wrong,” Louis admits and Zayn’s heart breaks a bit.

He came home to an already high Louis, blasting **Something About Ghosts** and now he’s confessing every piece of him and Zayn feels awful about it all. He wants to know Louis, wants to know every bit of him. But this is wrong, he knows that. Louis’ not in the right state of mind and he’s spilling his secrets like he just can’t help himself. But sober Louis wouldn’t ever spill. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Zayn, it’s that he can’t.

“Lou, let’s get you--

“Do you not find me pretty?” He asks as Zayn moves to scoop him up from the ground.

“I find you gorgeous, Lou. But come on. Let’s get you into bed.”

“Why are people so mean to me, Z? Like....like I’m trying. I’m trying so hard. I just want people to like me,” he whispers pitifully and Zayn takes him to his room and gets him into bed, all tucked in.

“Hey, just sleep this off, ok? You’ll feel better when you wake up.”  
Louis nods and refuses to let go of Zayn’s hand until it goes limp when he finally gives in to sleep. The Bradford native sighs, stands up and leaves the room quietly. He’s going to make his roommate feel better, he decides suddenly.

He makes his way to the kitchen and  Zayn smiles as he listens to Louis’ record. Louis’ not awake yet, he probably had a stressful day at work but he wants to surprise the other boy with some of his traditional food. Louis’ always seemed curious and he wants to do this for the other boy anyways.

Soft footsteps alert Zayn that the other boy’s awake and he turns to see Lou’s face as he wanders in and smells the food and then processes that his favorite band is playing lowly in the background.

“Now this is a good morning, please tell me you’re sharing,” he says instantly.

“Nah. This is all for me.”  
“I would cry. I had a stressful day and I’m already going to cry but I want that so don’t make me double cry.”  
Zayn laughs a bit and shakes his head, “course this is for you, don’t be a twat.”

Louis laughs too. “God. If I didn’t have to pay for half of this apartment or need my savings I would just quit.”

“What’re you saving up for?”

“Ah. Ok. Well you know these bitches?” Louis asks and just points at the record player and Zayn nods.

“Vaguely,” he jokes.

“Well. I had their shirt that I got from them and Grimmy ruined it. He ripped it up right in front of me and I’ve looked online and it’s a shit ton of money that I can’t afford all in one go so I’ve been saving my pennies to get it.”

“Is it that important to you?”

“Zayn, yes! Like--like I had the shirt framed above my bed and that monster destroyed it. I almost cried. But I can replace it, it’ll just cost money,” he says and goes over to sniff the food. “Why’d you make so much?” Louis asks.

“Harry and Liam are coming over,” Zayn says and shrugs. “I invited Niall but he said that he can’t cause of some big test tomorrow.”

“Mmm. So it’ll be just us four? Be careful, Harry’s sensitive about other people cooking and tasting better than his food. Everyone knows Aladdin food tastes the best,” Louis teases.

“‘M’going to poison your food,” Zayn laughs and shakes his head.

“If I was serious about that, I’d poison my food too,” Louis admits and laughs.

Zayn shakes his head again at Louis before he looks up at the older boy. “How do you feel about being my new muse?” He asks randomly.

Louis makes a face. “Ew. Why me?”  
“Cause I’m tired of painting strangers and places,” he admits and Louis smiles a bit.

Zayn wants to paint someone he could probably paint without looking, and it’s weird for him to think that that someone is now Louis. But he could. He’s watched Louis be high, witnessed and observed the glory that is a silent, pliant Louis who sings quietly and smiles softly when he’s high.

He’s watched the way that Louis’ body moves when he’s on too much energy, seen the curves that are far too feminine on a boy but just perfect for Louis. He could paint Louis by meer memory, but he won’t. He wants to have an excuse to paint the other boy and not be worried about getting caught staring too much or too long.

“So can I paint you?” Zayn asks again and Louis doesn’t reply, just takes a taste of the food before Louis grabs him for a dance.

“This one’s my favorite song.....for today,” he giggles and Zayn rolls his eyes and holds Louis as they spin along to the strange music. Louis ends up hiding in Zayn’s neck, both of them barely moving to the song anymore. “Ok. You can paint me,” he finally says and Zayn smiles and just holds him a bit closer.

**  
**  


_Darling move just a bit closer_

_I just want to feel your love._

_Tonight, yeah, tonight_

_You’re all mine._

_You’re mine._

_Mine._

 

_.........................................................................._

**  
**  
  
  


Zayn gets home late from work. He got a job painting some Italian restaurant’s walls, they’re paying him nicely but the hours suck and he’s been getting home late and spending all of his free time there. He hasn’t seen much of Louis, not since he asked to paint him. He shakes out the water from his hair, it’s storming outside and freezing inside.

He puts his keys into the little dish and walks into his room, undressing until he’s left with his boxers and climbs into bed, reaching over to grab his---where’re his blankets? He sits up and looks on his bed, turning the light on to see they're missing.

The tired boy groans and stands up, looking under the bed but they’re not there. If they’re not in his room, there’s only one other place they could be: with Louis.

He makes his journey down to the other lad’s room, knocking on the door and poking his head in. “L-Lou?” He whispers and sees his covers, they’re tangled all around Louis.

Soft feet pad further into the room, making sure to stay quiet. It’s going to be and snag-n-run (just snag his blankets and run). But when he tries to snag, Louis slides with the blankets and Zayn groans, crawling into bed and poking the boy awake.

“Hey, blanket thief, give those back,” Zayn says when there’s sleepy blue eyes staring up at him.

He gets kind of lost in them for a moment, brushing Louis’ hair out of his face and just looking at him.

“No. You’ve been gone for a billion years, your punishment is banishment and no blankets,” replies the half asleep Louis.

“You can’t steal my blankets.”

“Says who?”

“Me.”  
  
“You have no authority here in my palace,” Louis laughs sleepily, rubbing his eyes a bit and looking at Zayn again.

“Says who?”

“Me.”  
  
Zayn laughs quietly and shakes his head. “Fine then. I’m sleeping here.”

“Good. I have a terrible fear of thunderstorms,” Louis says and releases some of the blanket to Zayn now.

“Louis,” Zayn just laughs and shakes his head, taking some of the blanket.

He lays back and stares up at the ceiling. He doesn’t know how he should be laying. Can he touch Louis? Can he spoon him? Would that be too intimate? Too much? Would it scare him? But Louis answers that question for him by scooting back towards him and Zayn becomes the big spoon. Louis relaxes in his hold and Zayn can’t help but smile a bit.

“Hey, Lou?”

“Yeah, Z?”

He hesitates for a second. He likes being able to cuddle Louis like this but he can’t see his face. He doesn’t like talking to Louis without being able to see his face because sometimes Louis’ face says a lot more than his words do. “Why did you stop trying to get in my pants?” He asks now. He had this worded a lot differently, more of a confession. He chickened out.

Louis stays quiet for far too long and Zayn feels really uncomfortable now. “Don’t wor--

“Because we’re living together,” Lou replies quietly, turning around to face Zayn. “Because you’re...you’re not just some nobody with a pretty face. You’re a somebody with a pretty face that I live with. It wouldn’t be _just sex_ with you,” he whispers and his eyes don’t meet Zayn’s.

He doesn't like that. His tan fingers slip down to the other’s chin, tipping it upwards. “What would it be then?”

“.....heartbreak.”

The younger one sighs a bit and then smiles down at the much smaller but older one. “I would never break your heart, Lou.”

“Sure, sure, that’s what they all say,” Louis laughs quietly, trying to hide away the obvious feelings he has. But Zayn knows him all too well now.

“I’m not them, am I?” He replies and Louis looks over his face and Zayn can see the fear.

“That’s what I’m scared of,” Louis says softly.

“Don’t be scared, Lou. Not of me.” And Zayn leans in, giving Louis time to pull away if he doesn’t want this. He presses his lips to the other boy’s softly and pulls back almost instantly. He does it a couple of times before he’s pulling away completely but Louis is the one pulling him back in for another kiss.

And another.

And another.

Soon, Zayn can’t tell who’s kissing who anymore. It’s just their mouths tangling together.

He pushes Louis back onto his back, the other spreading his legs so that Zayn can be nestled between them. It makes kissing all that much better.

“Wait....wait,” Louis says and Zayn stops kissing him, pulling back to look at him. “It’s too quiet. I need music. Do you have a music playlist? A sex playlist?”

Zayn laughs and hides his face in Louis’ neck. “If I play **Something about Ghosts** will you sing along?”

“Probably,” Louis admits. “But it’s either that or me complaining about silence.”  
  
“You--fine,” Zayn huffs and sits up and moves to go get the record player and let it play loudly throughout the flat, leaving the door open so they can hear it more. “Better?” Zayn asks and comes back into the room only to see Louis getting the rest of the way naked, smirking up at the other boy.

“Much,” Louis agrees as he wiggles out of his boxers.

Zayn copies him, getting himself naked before crawling up between the other man’s thighs, spreading them further open so that he can feel up his inner thighs as he attaches his mouth to Louis’ neck. He coaxes a soft moan from Louis with his ministrations, feeling as the other one squirms around.

“You’re so impatient,” Zayn chuckles into his mouth.

“Not my fault you’re going so slow,” he snaps back.

That’s why Zayn likes him. He’s got a bite to him. Louis looks sweet and innocent but he’s far from it and he doesn’t care. For every soft curve of his body is a harsh word that his sharp tongue forms with a brain that’s anything but innocent. He likes him a lot, but not for the things Louis is but for the things he’s not and for the things he doesn’t pretend to be.

Zayn’s mouth travels down between Lou’s legs, past his hard dick and to his little hole, licking at it slowly. He listens as Louis sighs and stiffens up under him, so Zayn licks into him until he relaxes and melts into the bed. He loosens him up a bit with just his tongue and stretches him further with gentle fingers until Louis is a whimpering mess under him.

“Zayn---Zayn, please,”  he begs.

Zayn’s not one to keep people begging. So he gives in to Louis, getting Louis to wrap his thick thighs around his waist as he fucks into him slowly. It’s--it’s different with Louis. It’s a Louis he never knew existed, one that’s quiet and needy and so tiny now that he’s under him. It’s such a heavy contrast from the Louis he’s come to know, strong and loud.

He whimpers and Zayn mouths at his neck, a bit overwhelmed with it all as he keeps thrusting slowly, holding tight to the older boy’s thick thighs. “Za--I’m--’

“I’ve got you, Lou,” he replies before Louis can finish. “I’ve got you.”

When Louis comes his whole body shakes and Zayn fucks him through it before coming himself inside of the other boy. He stays tucked into Louis’ neck as he trembles a bit, Louis holding him and drawing little circles on his back, singing softly into the night. Zayn smiles as he recognizes the words.

**  
**  


_We’re going to make love every night_

_with a hand around my throat_

_and a gun pressed to my temple._

_But what a beautiful way to go,_

_in the arms of someone I love._

**  
**  


..............................................................

**  
**  


“The texture of this ice cream really trips me out,” Louis says, sitting beside of Zayn as he licks the vanilla.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s not as soft as I imagined it would be.”

“Did you get soft serve ice cream?” Harry asks.

“Yeah. Isn’t it all soft serve ice cream?”

“Maybe it’s not the softest serve they have available,” Harry replies.

“Maybe they didn’t put in on the softest setting,” Zayn jokes.

Louis snorts and rolls his eyes, offering up his ice cream to Zayn which Zayn politely declines.

“I forgot, you’re a weirdo who doesn’t really like sweets.”  
  
“I like you.”  
  
“Louis isn’t sweet. He’s like the sourest apple out there.”

“His maker didn’t put him on the softest setting,” Niall laughs.

Zayn spits out his drink all over Harry as he laughs.

.............................................................................................................

**  
**  


He’s dating Zayn Malik. It’s official. There’s no denying it and Louis is quite terrified of it all. He hasn’t been a boyfriend in a long time and he’s kind of scared he’s going to be shit at it. It’s only been a few days but so far so good.

“Draw me lik--

“Literally everyone I’ve ever painted has done that Titanic joke,” Zayn laughs as he sets up on the couch to sketch Louis. They’re both just the smallest amounts of high. In their defense, that’s still their thing. Louis giggles into his hands and then grabs the blunt because he doesn’t want to be slightly high, just high. He’s braver that way.

“How do you want me posed,” he asks the artist.

“However you want.”

Louis nods and tilts his head back against the couch and smokes weed. Zayn finds that he likes that quite a lot. He focuses on drawing his neck first, smirking as he draws the veins and details (like the lovebite that’s currently resting on Louis’ pulse point).

It’s only half of Louis, the other half is the apartment and the smoke coming from the boy’s mouth. He wants to capture this moment. This moment where everything is calm and perfect, where he feels safe and he feels protective of his little monster. This moment is the moment Louis is vulnerable and they’re in their little bubble. He wants a trace of him on Louis though, so he makes himself a little mental note to do just that: add a bit of himself to the actual painting. When he’s done with the sketch, he goes off to paint it but quickly gets distracted by little hands finding their way to his jeans and...yeah, he can wait a bit more.

Louis finds that he really loves the way Zayn’s dick feels in his mouth, all heavy on his tongue. Zayn’s fingers thread themselves into Lou’s hair and Louis hums around him as he takes him deeper. Yeah. He likes distracting Zayn a whole lot.

.............................................................................

**  
**  


“Harold, I’m grown now. I’ve got a job, a proper boyfriend, and I pay rent. That--that counts for something, right?” Louis asks as he slides the barcode over the scanner and makes a face when it fucks up.

“Definitely counts. So you want to come to mine tonight?” Harry asks hopefully and Louis grins.

“Course. Whatchu making?”

“Something I found on the internet. I’ve been dying to try it and I know Li will like it...soooo,” Harry laughs and Louis punches in numbers on the register and tries to scan again.

“Mmmmm. The old Liam and Harry tale.”  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you two dancing around each other is getting boring,” Louis laughs.

“I’m just--I think he likes Niall....”

Louis laughs loudly and types in the numbers from the thing easily and shakes his head. “Ah. To be young and single. I remember those days.”  
  
“You and Zayn have literally been together for like two months. Hold your horses, L--

“Two months is long enough!” Louis argues and continues with the rest of Harry’s stuff. “I even let him tap it without wrapping it, that’s serious stuff.”  
  
Harry laughs loudly at that and shakes his head. “You’re so weird.”  
  
“See you tonight then?”  
  
“Tonight,” Harry agrees and then pays before he leaves and Louis’ shift ends exactly two hours later and he makes his way over back home, smiling to himself.

He walks upstairs and opens the front door, “Zayn! Zayn! We have dinner reser--Uhm..hi?” Louis questions as he enters the flat, looking at the couch where there’s a person sitting there.

“Louis?” Shahid questions and looks him over.

“What’re you doing here?”

“Ah. Got out. Good behavior and all that,” he replies and looks at Louis with a weird look. “What’re _you_ doing here?”

“I--ah--uhm. I live here now,” he says and glares. “So....here to visit?”

“Actually, I’m coming back to live with Zayn. Knew that stint in jail wouldn’t last but I told him to get a temporary replacement for me until then. Guess you were that person, huh? How’d you manage that one? Get on your knees for him?

Louis flushes red. “Wow. You’re a real jerk, know that?”

He hears the door open and looks up to see Zayn come in, smiling over at Shahid. “Dude you’re out? That’s wicked man, welcome back!” He welcomes, pulling him in for a quick bro-hug.

Louis keeps his arms crossed as he watches the interaction. “Well, what a happy reunion,” Louis says and sighs.

“Oh. Yeah. Shahid, this is my roommate.”

Roomate? “Bit more than that, don’t you think?” Louis corrects him and watches as Shahid smirks over at him.

Zayn blushes and laughs. “Yeah, sorry.”

Louis doesn’t like this. He doesn’t like this one bit.

......................................................................................................

“So why exactly are you alone again?”

“Shahid’s out of jail now so he’s spending all his bloody time with that greasy wanker,” Louis replies hotly and stabs at the chicken. Tonight was supposed to be romantic and stuff. Now it’s ruined and Louis’ mad and Liam’s making love eyes at Harry and Harry’s just worried about that souffle in the oven.

“Why was he in jail?”

“For being ugly and rude.”  
  
“If everyone went to jail for being ugly and rude, a lot more people would be in jail....for the rude part,” Harry offers slowly and smiles a bit as he sips at the wine.

“Fucking asswipe should’ve _ **stayed** _ in jail,” he groans and checks his phone again. Not a word from Zayn since he left over an hour ago.

“Hey, be nice, Lou.”

“That was nice,” he replies and stares sadly down at his silent phone until he goes home and finds that neither of them are home yet.

Louis goes to bed alone and wakes up to the smell of food and finds both of them in the kitchen, giggling like a bunch of school girls.  
  
“Hey,” Louis says and wraps his arms around Zayn’s middle and Zayn smells different, he doesn’t like that.

“Hey,” he replies and kisses his mouth quickly, but Louis tastes someone different now. He doesn’t like that either.

“Hey, so, uh, you wouldn’t mind if Shahid crashed in one of our rooms, right? It’s not like we need two anyways for the both of us.”  
Louis nods and sees Shahid smirking behind them. He also doesn’t like that boy.  

**  
**  
  
  


_I barely ever sleep anymore, but I’ve gotten good at pretending._

_Sometimes I hear your words softly whispering,_

_“All of us have skeletons_ _buried in the closet,_

_but bones belong in the graveyard._

_Let the dead stay dead, my love,_

_Cause zombies only come back to kill you.”_

__**  
**  


.......................................................

**  
**  


The change is quick and almost overnight, Zayn goes out a lot and parties, really stops painting for fun and the **Something About Ghosts** record gets neglected. They stop getting high and Louis finds himself alone a lot.

But Zayn doesn't notice. He just likes spending time with his old roommate, that’s all. They’re just catching up. He takes a big swig of the drink they ordered and laughs when Shahid can’t drink it.

“Mate. What the fuck are you doing with Louis?” Shahid asks.

“I’m--I’m having a good time, that’s what!” Zayn shouts back.

“Having a good time? He’s got you tied down, idiot.”

“What do you mean?”

“You two are living together,” he says slowly. “Like after a couple months and you’re already sharing everything. Bet you’re saying ‘I love you’ and everything.”  
  
No. No they’re not. But Zayn doesn’t tell him that he’s been wanting to tell Louis that. “Nah, man, it’s fine.”  
  
“The Zayn Malik I know wouldn’t have gotten tied down so fast, mate. He’s got you fucking hexed.”

“Oh, shut up, Shahid.”  
  
“I’m serious, man. When have I ever lead you astray? Watch. He’s gonna’ start bossing you around, telling you I’m bad news or whatever and you’ll see how manipulative that little bitch can be, Zayn. You’ll see.”

......................................................

Louis’ feet are tucked under him as he sits on them on Zayn’s bed, wearing all of Zayn clothes. “Babe, why’re you---how did you meet Shahid?”

“Uhm,” Zayn replies and makes a face as he tries to remember. “Like at a club or something. He was a DJ there and I asked him to play a song and he did. He liked my music taste and we got to talking and then a couple of months later, we moved in together.”

“Sounds like a real proper romance,” Louis replies snarkily.

“Oi,” Zayn laughs and flicks his thigh before he’s laying down on the bed now, getting comfortable with Louis. He grabs the plump thigh and drapes it across his body and holds the other close, hand on the swell of his arse. He squeezes once.

“It’s nice to have you actually in bed at a normal time,” Louis mumbles and nuzzles into his chest.

“It hasn’t even been that long, Lou-ser,” he chuckles and kisses his boyfriend on the forehead, keeping his lips pressed there.

“Mmmmm. Not for you, maybe. Shahid’s trying to steal my boy.”

“He’s harmless. Could never steal me away from you,” Zayn laughs.

Louis nods and then kisses Zayn’s mouth. “Mmm. He’s trying to, babe. I don’t think he likes me.”

“He just doesn’t know --

“Don’t worry, Z, no need to lie. The feeling is mutual.”  
  
Zayn blinks a bit at that and looks at Louis’ face. “Why?”  
  
“He’s rude as Hell,” Louis says, looking up at his boyfriend. “First day he was out and was here, I walked in and he was rude as hell, like this is our flat, he shouldn’t just be b-

“Well, _technically_ , he did live here with me first,” Zayn interrupts

Louis cocks his head at Zayn and makes a noise. “Well, ok. Thanks.”  
  
“I didn’t--I didn’t mean it like that, Louis. Don’t be so sensitive.”

“Sensitive?” Louis asks now. “I’m being sensitive? I’m not being sensitive, you’re just being a dick.”:  
  
Zayn sighs. “Sorry. Sorry. I just didn’t---living together officially is just--do you think we moved too fast?”

“We were living together before we got together,” Louis responds.

“I’m just saying, we haven’t been dating for long. It’s weird to be already living--

“Well, you gave Shahid **my** room, I don’t have anywhere else to go.”  
  
“He did live here first.”  
  
“Oh. So you’re picking him?”

“This isn’t about choosing, Louis.”  
  
“Yes it is. You’re picking Shahid over me because for some fucking reason, you listen to every little thing he says to you,” Louis snaps and stands up, ripping off Zayn’s shirt that he had been wearing. “You believe every fucking lie.”  
  
“He’s not--

“He’s not, Zayn? He’s not? Tell me. What prison would let him use his fucking cell phone to call you? Or to let out a burglar after what? Two months? Three? Without a trial and without being on bail but for ‘ _good behavior_ ’. What else has he lied to you about? Me? About how much of a slut I am?”

Zayn shifts uncomfortably. Shahid had been right. “It’s--don’t talk about him like that.”  
  
“You’re going to defend a lying piece of shit but not me? Really? _Really?_ God, you’re so stupid.”

“Remember when you had a life, Lou, and stopped making bitchy comments about mine?” Zayn snaps and watches as Louis goes from angry, to about to cry, to a stone face with no emotion.

He doesn’t respond, just grabs his things and leaves quickly, taking only the essentials with him as he walks out of the flat and towards Liam’s place. He won’t cry. He won’t. Zayn doesn’t deserve his tears.

Louis doesn’t deserve this. He’s not a bad person for sleeping around when he was single and not with Zayn. He’s not. He didn’t do anything wrong. Zayn is a dick. And an idiot. Listening to that asshole who just lies to him.

Fine. He can listen to Shahid all he wants and when he fucks Zayn over again, Louis won’t be there.

Louis walks up to the top floor and knocks on Liam’s door quickly, fixing his hair and wiping his face.

Liam opens the door, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Lou?”

Louis smiles but his face isn’t dry anymore, it’s stained with tears now. He can only be strong for so long. "In my defense, it wasn't my fault," he says and starts to actually cry now.

The other boy pulls Louis in close and just hugs him as the smaller one breaks down, taking him inside so that Louis is safe and hidden away from the rest of the world.

**  
**  


_I’m so lonely but in love_

_And that makes me the loveliest of them all._

**  
**  


............................................................................................

“I’m gonna kill him,” Niall says angrily the next day, pacing around the foot of the bed.

Harry’s _in_ the bed with Louis, rubbing his hair back and holding him close. “No you’re not. Zayn’s---he’s a good person. He’s just confused.”

“Confused my arse,” replies Louis as he shoves another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

“Where’s Liam? I need a beer,” responds the Irish one angrily.

“He’s in class. He’ll be back in a bit,” Harry says and sighs. “I really can’t believe Zayn did that.”  
  
“Trust me, I can’t either. You’d think he’d trust me more since I’m the one that sucked his dick. Now he’s just gonna’ be sucking Shahid’s and we’ll see how long that’ll last.”

Harry makes a face. “Have they really--

“No,” Louis chuckles now.

But his heart hurts. Zayn broke his promise. He hurt him. He promised he wouldn’t but he did.

Liam comes back and joins the pity party they’re having, letting Louis get really drunk until he passes out and then letting Harry nurse him back to good health. Louis only has two days to mourn his lost relationship before he’s back to his routine, going to class and work and coming back home.

He avoids Zayn in their Lit Lecture class and after that, it’s pretty easy to avoid him altogether. He finds himself slipping into a different routine with Liam, but that involves Liam rarely over at his own flat.

Louis catches him one night before he leaves to go to Harry’s. “Are you guys...like a thing now?” Louis asks quietly, fiddling with the food Liam brought him.

“I think so,” he replies quietly.

“Good. I think you two make a good couple.”  
  
“Thanks, Lou. We wanted to tell you sooner but....”  
  
“I assume you guys got together when I was sad and in mourning and you got it in and felt bad because you’re getting it in and I’m not and you knew I’d be super jealous and--

“Because me and Harry are your friends and we didn’t want to make it seem like we were going behind your back!” Liam interrupts with a laugh.

Louis smirks and chuckles. “I guess that makes sense too.”

“But, uh---me and Harry want to give you this. Since you’ve been really sad and we know you’ve been saving up for it anyways and...”

Liam rambles on but he’s not listening. Could it be? Did Liam really get him what he’s been saving up for? What he was going to give up his soul for?

“Here’s the rest of the money you need for your shirt,” Liam says.

Close enough.

Louis jumps up and into his arms, hugging the boy tightly. “You and Harry are the best.”

“We both figured you could use a break and finally get what you want.”  
  
“About time I finally get what I want.”

“You deserve it.”

“Thanks, Li. Now go get your lover,” he giggles and Liam hugs him one more time before he’s off to go find his lover as Louis runs to grab his laptop.

He sits down, crossed legged on the bed, as he clicks away, opening up his email. He sees one that he wants and one that he’s surprised with.

He clicks the one that he wants, the one with the link to the site that has his shirt for sale and then clicks on the other email, one from the local art gallery. A local artist is selling paintings and some are available online.

It’s Zayn.

Louis smiles a bit at that. “You’re so talented,” he whispers and clicks on that link as well, looking through the art. “About time you started selling them.”

And then he sees it. Sees the painting Zayn had painted of him. The one where it’s just Louis’ shoulder and part of his face, but he’s smoking and the smoke is everywhere else and you can see Zayn’s hand on him, so dark compared to his lighter skin. It’s a gorgeous picture. Louis can remember that time; how happy they were. He bites is lip.

The painting is the same price as his shirt. All he has to do is click the ‘buy now’ and he’ll have it again--his beautiful shirt will be back.

But Zayn’s painting.

He sighs and makes the decision then.

The painting is gorgeous and it’s them. It would break his heart to think he’ll never see it again or someone else would be hanging them up in a room somewhere. So he buys the painting.

**  
**  


_See there’s this sickness in my stomach,_

_Or maybe it’s in my head._

_It starts and ends with you, my dear,_

_It’s been here since you left_

.................................................................

He’s out in the mailboxes when he sees the front desk and goes over to it. “I should have a box for me. It’s big.”

“Ah. Yes. It’s here,” the woman says and hands over the big painting over to him and he smiles, turning around to go, but then he’s stopped by her. “Wait! You forgot this one.”

He turns around and looks at the smaller box. “This...I didn’t order this.”  
  
“Says your name on it.”

He walks over and looks at the package. It’s got his name on it. But the address is all wrong. It’s Zayn’s. He huffs and thanks the woman before going back towards Liam’s place again, just to drop off the painting. He’s going to go take the package to Zayn. They won’t let him pick it up since it’s under Louis’ name and he doesn’t hate Zayn. Kind of the opposite, really. Misses him, even.

He goes out and walks to his old flat. He misses their flat a whole lot. He knocks on the door and waits for Zayn to open it, biting his lip as he holds it out. “They--this is for you. From the post. I figured they wouldn’t let you pick it up since it’s under my name and all that so here.”

Zayn leans against the door and smirks. “It’s for you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah.”  
  
“I didn’t order anything.”  
  
“I did. For you.”

Louis looks down at it and takes out his keys and splits the tape open and opens it up carefully, reaching inside and pulling out a shirt. _His_ shirt. “Zayn,” he gasps and his eyes water, looking up at the tan boy.

“I figured getting you the same one would be cool and all. Except this one’s got a bit of a surprise on it.”

Louis’ eyes furrow and he opens the shirt up to see on the shoulder area a few little signatures. “You got me a _signed_ limited edition t shirt?” He asks and his voice cracks a bit. “Signed? Zayn. They signed it.”

“Yeah. Well. I got a bit of extra cash, sold a painting and all. So I figured it was a good start.”  
  
Louis laughs at the irony of that. “Wait--good start?”  
  
“Yeah. A good start to making it up to you.”  
  
Louis looks over his face now and clutches the shirt closely to him. “Make it up to me?”

“I’m--I fucked it up with you, Lou. I let Shahid get to me and--I’m sorry. If--I was hoping we could try again. Like...I miss you. A lot. And I’m kind of in love with you but now I'm just lonely and in love.”

Louis laughs. “Are you quoting **Something About Ghosts at me**?”

Zayn grins. “You left their vinyl here. It’s all I could listen to recently.”

Louis falls in love with him all over again. “You know I have all their albums.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah. I could come in and play it for you. Legend has it that it can remove any actual ghosts in flats.”

“Oh really? That’s good. My flat is actually haunted. You should come inside.”  
  
Louis grins as he says “make me.”

Zayn laughs and steps forward, hand coming down to the curve of Louis’ back and pulling him closer and moving him so he’s pressed against the door. He leans down gently and Louis leans up and they press their mouths together.

**  
**  


_I don’t have any answers,_

_I only have questions._

_Like “can I go with you, my dear?”_

_Hold my hand, babe, keep me steady._

__**  
**  


..................................................

 

Niall laughs as they all sit down together for lunch,. “So that’s what you did to, Shahid?” Niall asks.

“Well....yeah.”  
  
“My baby looked so hot kicking his arse,” Louis says and bites his lip as he looks at Zayn up and down.

“Oh ew. Gross. Stop having sex with him with your eyes,” Niall, the only single one, complains.

“At least I’m getting laid,” Louis retorts easily.

Niall makes a face at the comment, knowing it to be true and hating it completely, reaching over to steal food from Zayn.

“Oi! I get enough of this shit from Louis. Hand it back,” he laughs and takes back only a bit of what Niall stole. “Fucking Irishman. He’s always pulling shit like this,” he chuckles.

“Oh yeah. Zayn never gets mad though,” Niall laughs.

They all make a face at him and Niall backtracks what he just said, “ok., He never gets actually mad at me though. I would’ve been a great roommate. Only harmless pranks would’ve been pulled, not fucked up mind warping manipulation.”

“Glad to have you back, Zayn,” Harry says sweetly.

“Good to be back, Haz.”  
  
Louis grins and tucks himself closer into Zayn’s side as he says, “Nick used to get really mad at me when I played pranks on him.”

“He kicked you out, didn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Louis laughs.

“What’d you do?” Niall asks.

“ _I_ didn’t do anything. I was framed. I think Nick made up the whole thing, honestly.”

“He allegedly threw a firework into the shower while Nick was using it,” Harry supplies and leans into Liam’s side happily.

“Ha! I did the same thing to Zayn, he never even brought it up,” Niall laughs.

Zayn furrows his eyebrows and looks at Niall, shaking his head. “You never did that.”

“Course I did. You were showering and I threw it in and you screamed and I laughed and ran away.”  
  
“No. Niall. I would’ve kicked your arse.”

“Zayn. I clearly remember walking up to the third floor--

“We live on the top floor, Niall,” Louis says.

“No you don’t. You guys live one floor under the top floor!” Niall argues.

Louis’ eyes widen. “Niall, I used to live one floor under Zayn when I lived with Nick!”  
Niall laughs as he realizes what happened. They all laugh as they realize what happened, Zayn pulling Louis into his side now, kissing his head.

“Oops!”

**  
**  
  


_Hell can’t exist when I'm with you_

_So I find myself asking_

_"Where the Heaven are we?"_

 


End file.
